Counting Stars
by WolfofGalaxies
Summary: Inuyasha has to decide between his two lovers but is it as hard a decision as he thinks?


It was deep into the night in the feudal era. Inuyasha was, as always, perched in a tree above his sleeping group of friends. Naturally, Miroku was still awake watching Sango's chest rise and fall softly as she slept. But what really caught Inuyasha's attention was that he'd caught Miroku giving him one hell of a cold stare that sent shivers up his spine.

~~~~~~0-0~~~~~~

After catching the houshi's 10th cold stare, Inuyasha starting to get disgruntled. "What is it?! If ya got somethin to say then spit it out!" Inuyasha spat at him. At that, Miroku shot up and walked to the base of the tree his hanyou friend was lounging in. Inuyasha's widened and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Inuyasha, you do know I am a friend, don't you?" Miroku stated quite blankly and yet Inuyasha couldn't speak. He only managed a slight nod. "Alright Inuyasha. I really need you to take everything I say into extreme consideration and I am only explaining this to you because I wish for nothing more than Kagome-sama's along with your own happiness." Miroku's eyes softened as he spoke. "I understand you're not the most adept listener but let me finish before you say anything." Inuyasha opened his mouth to retaliate but closed it promptly. "Good." The monk sighed in relief as he sat down. "Now, keep in mind that this is for Kagome-sama's happiness and I want only the best for her." After that phrase it seemed that Miroku's eyes had a bit of fire in them. "Now you listen here. It is causing poor Kagome-sama so such pain to see you with Kikyou-sama!" Miroku began to chastise him. "I understand your feelings towards her, really I do But-" He seemed like he was beginning to die down but the poor and stunted hanyou still had a nasty taste of trepidation lingering in his mouth. "The thing is that you are holding the poor girl back. You know exactly what happens as soon as you've gone to see Kikyou-sama. She cries her eyes out and we are left here having to pretend to sleep and not hear our poor friend in distress. We can't confort her or merely ask her if she's alright even if we already know the answer. It is after all plausible that you love Kikyo but that may apply to young Kagome as well." He took in a heavy breath and continued. "Although I hate to say this Inuyasha my friend, you're going to have to decide between the two woman. You are quite feasible of deciding Inuyasha. I beleive in you. I'm afaird that if you do not come to a consencise, this problem will comtinue to recur and nothing wil improve and wheather you deside or not, one will leave. And much to your disman, our dismain, it'll mostly likely be Kagome. I'm sure you wouldn't disagree. I am done with my ramble for now my friend." Miroku stood look ing at his hanyou friend. Nobody could read Inuyasha's eyes better than Kagome but even Miroku could read them now. They were filled to the rim with sorrow and his normally pointed ears couldn't possibly get any flatter againest his head. "I'm sorry that I couldn't make this any easier for you Inuyasha but it is the truth and it needed to be said." "Keh, it's nothing I didn't know already." "I suppose so." Miroku made his way back to his beloved Sango, slowly shutting his eyes while Inuyasha was just about positive he wouldn't get an ounce of slee even if he wanted to. Stealthfully and silently, Inuyasha jumped from his branch and made his wa over to a cleared hill. Over head you could see the starts perfectly. He sat resting his weight on his hands as they supported him from behind him. Inuyasha, while gazing at the stars, grappled with the enigma racing through his head. How could he decide? He didn't want to admit it but the answer was blatantly obvious. Even at this very moment he chose his first, he'd regret it and succumb to his true feelings when it'd be far too late. In the end, he supposed, it wasn't a decision but a hit in the head from reality, not a very hard one at that. His choice, he felt, was almost too easy. Did he really have that strong of feelings for this girl? _Pretty obvious, don't you think? _A little voice in the back of his mind retorted. _Shut up_. He mentally kicked himself for being so oblivious to his own heart's desires. He'd chosen. Wobbly, he stood and strolled back to the makeshift camp.

~~~~~~0-0~~~~~

He plopped himself down in front of Kagome's beautiful face, slightly glistening against the dying flames of the camp fire. Lightly, he shook her arm. It was just. It was just enough for her eyes to flutter open. "Inu-Inuyasha?" He continued to sit in front of her, silently. "What's the matter? Did something happen?" Continuing with his slightly intimidating silence, he extended a hand a hand to her with a grin pulling on his lips.. With a bit of caution, she took his hand and he pulled her up leaving a sleeping Shippo in her sleeping bag.

~~~~~~0-0~~~~~~

He could sense the bit of fear emanating off of Kagome as her brought her up the hill. Once he stopped, it immediately left and was replaced with joy and surprise. "Inuyasha, this is incredible!" She gocked up at the sky. "Looks kinda like how the stars were when we first met, but now I get to look for more than a few seconds before some mysterious, dog-eared boy launched himself at me trying to kill me." She put a hand on her hip and smirked up at him. He rolled his eyes and gave her a smile. "You know Inuyasha, you should smile a lot more. I bet it end wars and solve all the worlds problems.." Her face lit up as a smile danced across her face. She was so gorgeous. "So Kagome, I need to talk with you." The smile faded but didn't disappear. He took a deep breath. "I did some thinking and I decided." He needn't say anything more. She understood perfectly. "It's ok. I understand and respect your decision. And I-" And suddenly she was brought into a deep embrace. "You misunderstand. Kagome," he closed his eyes, never letting go of his raven haired beauty. "you are my muse. I have an infinite amount of respect and love for you." Her eyes widened. "I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you." He took her just in front of him and held her gently at the shoulders as his eyes slowly opened. His amber orbs started into her coffee pools, swimming with emotion.. Her mouth slightly agape, he gently pressed his lips against hers. She gave a little gasp and her eyes widened. Was this truly happening to her? the person she loved in front of her, kissing her? Yes. She intertwined her fingers with his and kissed back, closing her eyes. Just then, a shooting star passed overhead. This had to be the best day of her life. She loved him and he loved her. There was nothing more to ask for. Pulling away, she gave him a loving smile and a smile of his own, tugged on his lips. "I love you Kagome." "I love you too Inuyasha." And the last of the night was spent with his arm around her waist and her head on his chest. They lay there simply, counting the stars.


End file.
